


Red Light, Green Light

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based On A Canon Scene, Gen, POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A poetic interpretation of the fight between Bellatrix and Sirius in the 5th book.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 4





	Red Light, Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN in 2014.

~Red Light, Green Light~

Red light, green light,  
Stopping, starting,  
Coming,

Going, going,  
Gone.

Blood and stars,  
Shining,

(green light)

The fluttering cloak,

(green light, green light)

 _There is no wind_.

A whisper, a shout,  
Singing "our song".

(red light)

Sidestep, sidestep,  
(green light)  
Twirl.

Red light, green light.

Losing sight of each other  
for a moment  
in the crowd.

(red light)

Turn around,  
There you are!

Continue the dance.

(green light)

Simple moves  
No beauty or  
Elegance left

Green light, red light.

Laughing...

(red light)

Learning to fly.

(red light)

Reach out,  
(red light)

 _Oblivion_.

~oOo~


End file.
